The present invention relates generally to work stations, and more particularly to a folding work station, such as a sampling station, utilizing a ventilated wire shelving system. When folded, the folding work station presents a compact structure having a substantially flat vertical orientation and rolling support(s) to facilitate remote storage.
Work stations commonly are used in supermarkets and other specialty stores for providing a temporary sampling station to sample various articles or food items, such as hors d""oeuvres and desserts. Typically, such sampling stations include a work surface for presenting the sample articles or food items. Various display materials, such as advertising, recipes or ingredients, typically may be displayed nearby. Since the distribution of such samples is not a continuous process, such sampling stations often are disassembled for remote storage between uses.
Work stations which may be disassembled for storage are known. For example, wire shelving systems have found wide use in commercial and residential applications. A typical adjustable wire shelving system of the knockdown type generally comprises a plurality of support posts, usually four, provided for supporting a shelf at the four respective corners thereof. Each post includes spaced, horizontal grooves for receiving a tapered sleeve. Each shelf is formed to have frustro-conically shaped openings, or collars, at each corner. The sleeves are positioned on the posts and then received within the collars to support the shelf.
Conventional ventilated wire shelving generally includes a plurality of longitudinally extending wire members and a plurality of transversely extending wire members welded to one another at their respective intersecting points to form a sturdy, often rigid, wire grid structure. For additional support, a vertically oriented edge beam may be provided around the perimeter of the shelf by a serpentine-like member and a lower support member cooperating with a peripheral top wire.
Shelving systems as described above can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508 and No. 3,757,705. These shelving systems are sold and marketed under the trademark SUPER ERECTA SHELF by InterMetro Industries Corporation of Wilkes-Barre, Pa.
Shelving systems having ventilated wire shelves are readily adaptable for storing and supporting a wide array of items, such as food items, boxes, tools, etc. Such shelving systems have particular utility in the food industry, because they provide a sturdy, lightweight, sanitary, and easily maintained environment for storing and presenting food items.
Knockdown type wire shelving systems as described above have great utility in many applications. However, a need exists for a work station that provides the advantages of a shelving system and that is easily and quickly set up or remotely stored on an as needed basis. In particular, a need exists for a mobile work station, such as a food sampling station, that is sturdy and yet is quickly and easily transportable and adapted for compact storage.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a folding work station, such as a sampling station, that may be easily and quickly set up or compactly stored away on an as needed basis.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a folding work/sampling station that is mobile when folded to facilitate remote storage.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a folding work station including a work surface and a frame supporting the work surface, where the frame includes at least one rolling support. The frame is selectively expandable to support the work surface in a first state, in which the frame is in an open configuration, the work surface is exposed in a working orientation, and the work station is stationary, and foldable to a second state, in which the frame lays flat in a closed configuration having a vertical orientation, the work surface is supported juxtaposed on the frame, and the work station is movably supported by the rolling support(s) of the frame.
In another aspect, the foldable work station of the present invention supports the work surface at fixed support locations at opposing ends of the work surface. In a preferred embodiment, the folding work station includes respective pivot connections between the foldable frame and the work surface at the fixed support locations.
In another aspect, the foldable work station of the present invention includes a first support frame, a second support frame, and foldable frame. The foldable frame connects the first support frame, the second support frame, and the work surface for relative movement between the first state, in which the second support frame is fixed relative to the first support frame at a location spaced apart from the first support frame, with the work surface supported between the first support frame and the second support frame, and the second state, in which the second support frame, the foldable frame, and the work surface are supported juxtaposed on the first support frame.
In another aspect, the foldable frame includes a locking brace for locking the work station in the first state. In a preferred embodiment, in the first state the locking brace cooperates with the first support frame, the second support frame and the work surface so as to fix the second support frame at a location spaced apart from the first support frame, with the work surface supported between the first support frame and the second support frame; in the second state, the locking brace folds up and also is supported juxtaposed on the first frame. In a preferred embodiment, the locking brace is an elbow brace including an upper arm, a lower arm, and a lockable hinge between the first arm and the second arm, where one arm of the locking brace is pivotably supported at a common pivot connection between the work surface and one of the first support frame and the second support frame, and the other arm of the locking brace is pivotably supported at a pivot connection on the other one of the first support frame and the second support frame.
In another aspect, each rolling support of the first support frame includes at least one caster, roller, wheel, or the like. For safety and ease of handling, the first support frame preferably includes at least one rolling support arranged to provide linear movement only, along a direction of a line in a plane of the first support frame. Also, each rolling support optionally may be selectively locked to prevent undesired movement, e.g., when the folding work station is expanded to the open configuration for use, or when the folding work station is folded for storage.
In another aspect, the folding work station of the present invention may include an optional base shelf. In a preferred embodiment, the optional base shelf is supported by the first support frame and the second support frame at fixed support locations at opposing ends of the base shelf, where the foldable frame includes respective pivot connections between the first and second support frames and the base shelf at the fixed support locations. The base shelf preferably is a ventilated wire shelf having a width substantially similar to the work surface, and is spaced apart from the work surface so as to form a parallelogram with the work surface, the first support frame and the second support frame, when viewed from a side of the work station.
In another aspect, the folding work station of the present invention may include an optional intermediate shelf. As with the optional base shelf, in a preferred embodiment the intermediate shelf is supported by the first support frame and the second support frame at fixed support locations at opposing ends of the intermediate shelf, and the foldable frame includes respective pivot connections between the first and second support frames and the intermediate shelf at the fixed support locations. The intermediate shelf preferably is a ventilated wire shelf having a width substantially similar to the work surface, and is spaced apart from the work surface so as to form a parallelogram with the work surface, the first support frame and the second support frame, when viewed from a side of the work station. In a preferred embodiment, one end of a locking brace is pivotably connected at a common pivot connection of the work surface and one of the first and second support frames, and the other end of the locking brace is pivotably connected at a common pivot connection of the intermediate shelf and the other one of the first and second support frames.
In another aspect, the folding frame includes optional securing structure, such as a resilient C-clip, for securing the first support frame together with the second support frame when the folding work station is folded in the closed configuration, and the second support frame is supported juxtaposed on the first support frame.
In another aspect, the folding work station of the present invention utilizes ventilated wire shelving construction. In a preferred embodiment, the folding work station includes a base shelf and/or an intermediate shelf, each formed of ventilated wire shelving.
These and other objects, aspects and features of the present invention readily will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, read in conjunction with reference to the accompanying drawings.